Misaki
Misaki'' (ミサキ)'' is an elite kunoichi of Konohagakure. She trained under two of the strongest Uchiha: Shisui and Itachi, and one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, but she has been working behind the scenes in Konohagakure so her abilities had been hidden to the outside world until recently. Background Misaki is the youngest of three children born to Ogata and Sora. Her mother Sora came from a family of farmers while her father, Ogata, was a second generation shinobi as his family had been also came from farmers. Her early childhood is marked by death: at the age of four, her brothers Jiro and Tetsuya who were only ten and twelve years old respectively were killed during the Third Shinobi World War. Her father then forbid Misaki to join the Academy and become the kunoichi she dreamt to be. A year afterwards, her mother died due to sickness causing her father to fall into depression. However, Misaki stayed positive and took care of both herself and her father from an early age. At age 5, Misaki met Shisui. After watching him train, she asked him to show her the ninja arts in secret to which Shisui agreed after watching her throw a stone against one of his kunai and deflecting it to a different target, part of a shuriken technique her brother Tetsuya had taught her in the past. They quickly formed a brother-like bond as Shisui trained her on how to be a kunoichi. Shortly afterwards, Shisui met Itachi who also joined them for training. The Uchiha boys then became Misaki's brother figures. Misaki was able to learn the techniques Shisui would show her briefly while he wasn't on missions, mastering them by herself in her own time. Itachi also taught her the techniques that he learnt while at the Academy while quickly becoming very close. After Itachi graduated from the Academy, he encouraged her to approach the Third Hokage to let her take the graduation exams since she knew all the techniques required. At age 9, Misaki graduated from the Academy thanks to the Hokage who recognised her talents but kept it secret from her father. Since he couldn't put Misaki on a three-man team like the rest of the graduates, the Hokage agreed for Jiraiya to train her while on his search for Orochimaru. At age 10, Misaki returns after training for a year with the Legendary Sannin who recommended her for Chūnin and she graduated with Itachi. For the next few years, The Hokage sent Misaki to secret missions even taking some ANBU missions with Itachi as captain and their romantic relationship started to develop. After Shisui confronted Itachi for not acting on his feelings, Itachi kissed Misaki for the first time when she was 14, shortly before being promoted to Jōnin. Personality From a young age, Misaki was very independent and insightful, showing noticeable maturity for her age. After the death of her brothers she decided to become a powerful kunoichi in order to stop the war and the deaths that came with it. She trained every day for hours non stop in order to achieve this. Misaki usually surprised her piers with her abilities but never became arrogant about it. Misaki was also sweet and friendly who cared deeply for her best friend Shisui, Itachi and his younger brother, Sasuke. Even promising their mother Mikoto that she would always protect Sasuke when he insisted on going for training with them. After watching Misaki and Itachi interact, Mikoto told her husband that she couldn't wait to see her grandchildren to which Fugaku complained seeing that Misaki wasn't an Uchiha. Nonetheless, Misaki fell deeply in love with Itachi since childhood, a feeling that he returned. Although they were too young in other people's eyes, their feelings weren't those of teenagers and so their son Tetsuya was conceived. However, Itachi wasn't aware of this when he left the village. From days before the night of the Uchiha massacre, Misaki started to be concerned about Itachi's behaviour so she was able to find Itachi that night after putting Sasuke in hospital. He tried to push her away by being spiteful to which Misaki didn't fall for. After being unable to leave the village without saying goodbye to her, he let her know that he still care before casting a jutsu on her so she forgot that day's events. When she woke up the next morning she found out about Itachi's actions and her hatred towards the man she loved began to develop. After taking the difficult decision to deliver Tetsuya in secret afraid of people knowing he wasan Uchiha and the possibility of Itachi coming back, she volunteered at the Orphanage where her son was being raised so she could stay close to him. In the years after Itachi left the village she was devoted to her son and her missions, trying only once to date other man to which she thought it was impossible after the scar Itachi had left in her heart. Appearance Misaki has long straight dark hair, she always wears it down, a side part on the left, bangs covering part of her forehead and sometimes her right hazel eye. She wears knee-high sandals with the dark grey shorts and cropped dark sleeveless blue top over a body mesh. She also wears the standard Konoha forehead protector attached to her left upper arm. Abilities Misaki is a natural prodigy, she was praised by one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, before he trained her. She is able to learn difficult techniques in a very short time. This was evidence by her rapid rise through the ninja ranks even after not being able to attend the Academy. After giving birth to Tetsuya, this ability is increased to the point that Misaki is able to copy almost any jutsu after only watching it once, similar to the Uchiha with the Sharingan. After discovering the truth about Tetsuya, Tsunade evaluated the possibility of Uchiha's cells transferring from the fetus to Misaki during pregnancy, giving her part of the Sharingan's power. Later, Orochimaru explained that this might have happened so Misaki could develop an Uchiha with the ability of coping with the Sharingan, something half-breeds weren't able to do. Chakra and Physical Prowess Misaki has great chakra reserves which allows her to cast many techniques before getting tired. However, because of this she had trouble in keeping tabs on her chakra levels which ended many times in losing consciousness during training. She is also able to mask her chakra which allowed her to go unnoticed through sensory shinobi during her missions. Taking after Shisui, she also earned the nickname of "Misaki of the Body Flicker" after mastering this technique thanks to her natural speed. This ability combined with her taijutsu skills allows her to attack first before retreating leaving the enemy wondering what had strike them. Ninjutsu Misaki is skilled in a variety of ninjutsu forms, including the Shadow Clone Technique and Summoning Technique where she can call forth a giant eagle that helps her in battle in addition to flying at high speeds to other locations. Nature Transformation Misaki can use all five basic nature transformations as well as Yin and Yang release. She has a natural affinity for Fire Release which allowed her to master the Uchiha clan's Great Fireball Techinique before even becoming a Genin. Senjutsu Misaki's large chakra reserves enabled her to learn senjutsu of Shikkotsu Forest. Unlike the orange and red pigmentation that Naruto and Jiraiya displayed when using the senjutsu of Mount Myōboku, she displayed a blue pigmentation around her eyes. Misaki heard about this mode from Jiraiya but she wasn't able to locate Mount Myōboku when she decided to learn it, instead she stumbled upon Shikkotsu Forest where she learnt this skill from the slugs. Misaki was faster and more skilled than her Master as she was able to perfectly balance the natural energy with her chakra, although she took longer than Naruto to enter this mode and couldn't maintain it for long. Space-Time Ninjutsu Misaki's recently acquired skill is the Flying Thunder God Technique, which she was taught by Minato after finding out her grandfather was Tobirama, the Second Hokage, from whom she had inherited the speed and chakra reserves. Using this technique, she could instantly move to the location of anything or anyone she had marked previously with a seal. Stats Part I Prologue After the death of her father, Misaki discussed with the Third Hokage the option come out in the open and conduct missions with the rest of the Kohona Jōnin. She is first assigned on a mission with Kakashi Hatake to whom she quickly develops an aversion to, due to his lateness and his arrogant and condescending treatment towards her, believing that she is a recently promoted Jōnin and not a talented kunoichi. Misaki tries her best to gain Kakashi's acceptance but to her dismay he seems to ignore her efforts. The mission takes longer than expected and they end up spending over two months away from the village were Misaki finds confusing her feelings for the Jōnin. Chūnin Exams After returning from their long mission, Misaki spends a month free of Kakashi before attending the Chūnin exams. She is not surprised to find that Kakashi is late from training Sasuke and because of him Sasuke is almost disqualified. Konoha Crush The Chūnin Exams are cancelled when the invasion of Konoha starts by casting a genjutsu on everyone. Misaki alongside Kakashi, Guy and Sakura, are able to dispel the genjutsu. After sending Sakura to go after Sasuke with a small team, Misaki stays behind to fight of the enemy dressed in ANBU attire. During the fight, she notices Kakashi about to strike an opponent, unaware of another enemy behind him. Before she can think or call out to him, she finds herself teleporting to Kakashi's back, taking the kunai into her abdomen. This action makes Kakashi aware of his feelings while Misaki is confused by how worried he looks while looking at her wound. A few days later, Misaki wakes up in the hospital before attending the Third's funeral. She then goes to visit Shisui's grave to explain how she had understood his actions of giving up one's life for the loved ones but she's unware that Kakashi is nearby listening. He then approaches her and confesses his love for her and the fear he went through thinking that he was going to lose her. Kakashi kisses her for the first time. Search for Tsunade Shortly after the funeral, Misaki senses for a brief moment a familiar chakra in the area. On her way to get some food, she spots Kakashi waiting for Sasuke for lunch near a café before leaving Sasuke with her. Misaki follows after him in time to see an Akatsuki stabbing Kakashi on the back. Running to his side, he grabs the enemy's arm to find out that he had stabbed one of Kakashi's water clones before looking at the enemy to find out that Itachi is back in town. After Itachi addresses her in a colloquial way, Misaki admits that she used to be friends with him when they were younger. After a short fight, Kakashi is put under Itachi's Tsukuyomi but the enemy retreats when Guy comes to help and she takes Kakashi to the hospital. When he wakes up, Misaki explains to Kakashi how she trained with Itachi since they were kids and how they grew up together until he betrayed the village and fled. However, she doesn't reveal their previous relationship afraid that Kakashi would judge her for it. Interlude About two years after Naruto leaves Konoha to train with Jiraiya, Misaki goes in search for Mount Myōboku to learn Sage Mode. Instead she is able to find Shikkotsu Forest where she's also able to learn senjutsu from the slugs before returning to the village several months later. Part II Kazekage Rescue Mission Misaki is assigned a team of three Genin: Tetsuya, Isamu and Hanabi. They are sent as a back up to Team 7 in their search for Gaara due to their sensor and visual prowess. They encounter Itachi but after defeating him they find out it was only a doppelgänger. Using her sensory skills, Misaki is able to locate the real Itachi and they confront him. Misaki's attacks are futile and Itachi laughs at her attempts to hit him with the techniques he taught her when they were young. During one combo attack between Naruto and Tetsuya agains the Akatsuki member, Itachi aims for the younger genin and Misaki quickly moves in the way, pushing Tetsuya away and falling on Itachi's chest, the kunai sticking out of her abdomen. To her surprise, Itachi apologies to her before looking at the young boy, realising that Tetsuya had awaken his Sharingan at seeing the woman who has become his mother figure being stabbed. After waking up in a medical room, she confesses to Tetsuya that she's his mother and the reason he has the Sharingan is because his father is Itachi Uchiha. Misaki feels bad for not telling Kakashi the truth beforehand but explains that she had buried the memories of Itachi long time ago. However, Kakashi advises her to confront her feelings because he understand the confusion after finding out Itachi actions, having known him as a caring and peaceful boy. After locating Itachi she finds out about the truth behind his actions and how he never stopped loving her. Misaki then feels like her heart has been mended at the confession. Itachi Pursuit Mission After finding out that Sasuke has killed Orochimaru, Teams 7 and 8 with Team Misaki, track Itachi in order to locate Sasuke, knowing that he would go after him next. As they near Itachi's location, Tobi intercepts them and uses Kamui on her which she is able to stop due to a power her eyes release. Tobi admits that that was the first time someone had stopped Kamui. She is saddened to hear later about the news of Sasuke killing Itachi because she is aware of his true motives but has been too late to stop Sasuke in doing so. Pain's Assault Pain attacks Konoha and Misaki witnesses Kakashi dying in front of her eyes while Pain has a hold of her and starts taking all the chakra from her. However, she's able to break free from his hold and teleport to another location before Katsuyu finds her and protects her from Pain's Almight Push. She fights all the Six Paths of Pain alongside Naruto using Sage Mode for the first time. Misaki is killed when one of the Pains stabs her with one of the chakra rods. After dying, Misaki encounters Itachi who had been waiting for Sasuke. He asks her to tell him about her life and their son and Misaki tells him about the things and feelings she went through during the years after his departure, showing that somehow their bond had never really faded even though he had become a traitor in everyone's eyes. Itachi then explains the reasons for his actions and how he didn't stop thinking about her since leaving the village but having her and his brother in mind gave him strength to go through everything. They realise that they will always be connected thanks to their son Tetsuya. After that, a light envelops her leading her back to the living plane where she goes to reunite with Kakashi. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Tsunades original plan was to appoint Misaki as Commander of the Surprise Attack Division because of her long range sensory skills and ability to move long distances in a short space of time. However, upon hearing from Shikamaru about her issues regarding her chakra control she is assigned to the Sensor Division in the Headquarters, away from the front lines and from Kakashi. Unable to change the Hokage's mind she goes to train with the Hyuga to develop her Fire Chakra Mode. Thanks to Hinata's Byakugan she discovers that this mode absorbs jutsu but during one of Neji's attacks it fails and she is incapacitated and is unable to depart to the war with the rest of the team. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax While in the village, Misaki notices the chakra signature of Sasuke in the Naka Shrine where she finds him with Orochimaru and the reanimated Hokages. Unaware that Tetsuya had followed her, they are discovered by Jūgo and Orochimaru forces Tobirama to analyse Misaki's chakra. The Second Hokage reveals that Misaki is a descendant of the Senju clan and that he is her grandfather. Upon observing Tetsuya, Orochimaru attacks Misaki, forcing the young boy to reveal his Sharingan which in turns confirm his suspicious of who his father is. With this revelation, Sasuke remembers the time when he was young and used to address Misaki as 'sister' and how he used to look up to her as he did to his brother Itachi. After Sasuke decides to go to war, Misaki decides to join him and the Hokage just before Minato fulfils the promise he did for her when she was 5 years old and shows her his signature space-time ninjutsu. Misaki flies on her summoning eagle alongside Sasuke who's flying on his hawk and set for the battlefield. Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki Naruto and Misaki discover that Obito is vulnerable to senjutsu. Working with Tobirama they proceed to attack Obito using combo attacks based on Sage Mode. After Madara is revived, Misaki witnesses Madara killing Sasuke and realises that she had broken the promise she did years ago regarding protecting him. Misaki attacks Madara but shares the same fate as Madara stabs her with Sasuke's sword. On the edge of death, Misaki meets Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. Hagoromo informs Misaki that her grandmother was a direct descendant of his bother Hamura so she had inherited some of his abilities but warns Misaki about the future rivalry between her sons, revealing the pregnancy she wasn't aware of. Because he has not power to share with her as he has previously shared these with Sasuke and Naruto, instead he applies a jutsu around her temples, informing that this will unlock her true power in due time. A power that comes from having both his and Hamura's blood together with the Uchiha cells in her body. She regains consciousness after Karin shares her chakra with her. Because she has learnt that the pregnancy is what has caused havoc on her chakra levels and that it's dangerous for her to use her chakra in battle, she stays behind when Sasuke leaves to fight Madara. After Madara activates the Infinite Tsukuyomi Misaki is caught in the genjutsu where she has several dreams but their story keep changing every time she realised it wasn't real. Misaki manages to break out of the Tsukuyomi thanks to the power Hagoromo has unlocked but upon waking up she finds out that she has damaged some of her internal organs in the process. Afraid that the baby inside of her had been harmed she asks Tobirama for help, who gets his older brother to treat her. Sasuke uses his Rinnegan to check her and confirms that the baby is safe and sound, which Kakashi hears and is happy to find out that he's going to be a father. Blank Period A month after the end of the war, Misaki is watching Tetsuya train with Lee when Kakashi and Sasuke appear. Kakashi explains that Sasuke is to be kept at a safe house until the Kage reach a conclusion on whether he'll be pardoned for his crimes. A mysterious shinobi appears and quickly defeats Kakashi, Sasuke and Lee, then attacks Misaki but is intercepted by Tetsuya before fleeing when Naruto and the others are coming to their aid. The following day, Misaki goes to stay at the safe house with Sasuke when the shinobi returns after easily getting through the barrier and the ANBU stationed to keep Sasuke in place. In progress Trivia * The name Misaki means 'beautiful bloom', a name her mother chose due to her love for flowers. * Misaki decided to name her son Tetsuya after her eldest brother. * Misaki is older than Itachi by 6 months. * Misaki didn't complete her first official mission until she was 18 years old where she partnered with Kakashi. Her previous missions from the age of 10 were either not recorded or classified under the Third's Hokage orders as Tsunade later discovered. Tsunade then requested her official ninja card to be produced. * Misaki is left-handed. In 'Road to Misaki', her alternate self is right-handed. * One of Misaki's wishes was to surpass Shisui and Minato in speed. * Although Misaki met Kakashi when she just turned 18, she had actually met him when she was 14 but he was then wearing his ANBU mask and was in charge of looking after her while she was hiding secretly in the forest before giving birth. * At age 15 she completes an ANBU mission with Tenzo in Team Ro just after Kakashi left the ANBU. * Because she spent long times in the Uchiha compound, Misaki met Obito when she was 5 years old, even trained a couple of times with him before he 'died'. Because of this she was shocked at not realising that Tobi was Obito when she encountered him years later in their search for Itachi. * Misaki was an avid reader and read many of the books stored in the Third Hokage's library which included hidden jutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu. simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. References Category:DRAFT